


Together, Together

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Season/Series 12, Bingo, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam's finally going to tell Dean about his relationship with Max and Eileen.





	Together, Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Poly Bingo](https://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) and the square: "Hand Holding".
> 
> The relationship here is a triad.
> 
> (And I think I might be one of the first people to write about these three being together.)

It’s noon and getting warm. The street’s pretty familiar to Sam, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling nervous. Walking down the sidewalk in this corner of Wichita is the first time that Sam, Eileen and Max have been out like this, holding hands—looking like they’re more than just friends. They have a destination in mind and Sam is trying to focus on getting to the diner he said he’d meet Dean and Castiel in. He’s sweating and a little shaky, and it’s so stupid to be this nervous, but Max and Eileen are like pillars of strength beside him. Kissing his shoulders and whispering reassurances as they walk. 

A few passing glances show confusion or disgust, but Sam doesn’t care about these strangers and what they think. It’s what Dean is going to think that he’s worrying about, and even Cas a little bit, though he’s pretty sure the angel will understand them first. Francis’s diner appears on the horizon and the moment of truth has arrived. 

A bell rings above the diner door as Max pushes it open and lets Eileen and Sam walk in ahead of him. Max and Eileen line up beside Sam again, and hold his hands. Sam spots Dean and Cas, gives them a smile and wills his legs to walk, to carry him to the large booth they’ve managed to snag, seats formed in one long semi-circle. Keeping his breathing under control, Sam stops by the booth and smiles again. 

“Hey, guys,” Sam greets, voice shaky. 

“Hey… And hey, Eileen, Max,” Dean replies, keeping his mouth clear so that Eileen can read his lips. 

Dean and Cas budge up along the curving seat so that Eileen, Sam and Max can slide into the booth. Once they’re sat down, a waitress bustles over, takes their drink orders (coffees all round) and then leaves the five of them to decide on what food they want to order. Sam has no idea if he can even consider eating food right now. He quickly glances at the menu, sees a chicken and avocado salad and decides he’ll just go with that once the waitress comes back over. 

“So…” Dean prompts. 

Swallowing hard, Sam taps his hands on the table, trying to find the words even though he’s rehearsed what he is going to say. But all the words have fallen out of his head, all the clever lead ins and smart, smart words. Sam blows out a breath and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. 

Hands find his, and Eileen and Max hold his hands again, anchoring him. The nervousness simmers down to something more manageable. 

“Sam?” Dean asks, confusion clear on his face. 

“I… we have something to tell you,” Sam finally gets out. 

Cas quirks his head in that way he does, but he stays silent, waiting for Sam to continue. 

Sam looks between Max and Eileen and the two hunters, his two lovers, nod at him. “Uh, Eileen, Max and I are—” 

“Hey, here’s your coffee,” the waitress announces, putting three mugs down. She pours straight from the coffee pot and then tops up Dean and Castiel’s mugs. “Ready to order?” Sam notices her eyes flick to his hands holding Max and Eileen’s as she puts the empty pot down on the table 

“Yeah, I’ll get a double cheeseburger, bacon and onions. Fries too, thanks,” Dean pipes up. 

“Fries, please,” says Cas. 

“The chicken and avocado salad, thanks,” says Sam, trying to keep his voice even. The waitress speedily writes their orders down. 

“I’ll have one of those double cheeseburgers too, though hold the bacon and onions, fries too, thanks,” asks Max. 

Eileen carefully enunciates her order as she asks, “I’ll have the chilli cheese fries and a side salad, please.” 

The waitress finishes jotting down their orders. “Great, I’ll get those to you soon,” she says and then picks up the coffee pot and walks away. Dean’s attention snaps back to them with a keenness Sam hadn’t been expecting. “So you, Eileen and Max are…?” 

Sam swallows, Max and then Eileen squeeze his hands. “Eileen, Max and I are together.” 

Brow creasing with a frown, Dean raises an eyebrow. “You’re together?” 

“Eileen, Max and I are _together_. Like… together, together… We’re in a polyamorous relationship. A triad,” Sam spills, heart beating faster and fast with each word. He looks into Dean’s eyes and doesn’t see disgust there. 

Dean plays with his mug. “So, you’re with Max and Eileen… and they’re with each other too?” 

Sam nods and then blushes as Eileen leans in and gives him a reassuring peck on the cheek. 

“Congratulations.” Cas grins at the three of them, genuine joy on his face. 

“How long?” Dean asks, voice wavering a little, like he can’t quite believe he didn’t know this had been going on. 

“Since Eileen came back from Ireland… we all went out that one night when you forced Cas to watch A Fistful of Dollars with you, and things kinda developed from there.” Sam ducks his head, blushing. 

It had been a pretty wild night, only fuelled by a few drinks, but the three of them had gotten a motel room together, and Eileen and Max had insisted on taking care of Sam. Eileen knew Max before that night, having traded information with him on how to hunt banshees, but Sam couldn’t believe how well the three of them had fitted together. And at the time he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so good. 

“Well,” Dean began and Sam looks up, “I’m really happy for the three of you. Fuck, that’s awesome.” And there is genuine happiness in Dean’s voice. Sam meets his eyes and sees they are a little wet. Dean Winchester is trying not to cry. 

“Thank you,” says Eileen, smiling. Sam can feel some of her tension leaving and Max is less tense beside him too. So Sam finally relaxes a little, and kisses Max’s cheek and then Eileen’s. 

“Okay, well… Cas and I have some news of our own,” Dean suddenly announces. “We—” 

“Here you go!” Their waitress returns, with a large round tray laden with food. She sets their meals down and gives them some cutlery before bustling off again. 

“Dean?” Sam prompts. 

Cas clears his throat. “What your brother was going to say is that—” 

“Say is that,” Dean interrupts, “Cas and I are… finally uh… together too.” Dean blushes, but he seizes Castiel’s hand in his own and holds it on top of their table. 

Wide grin breaking out across his face, Sam smiles, happily surprised. “Congratulations you two. Seriously… it’s a long time coming.” 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Dean smirks and Sam stares at him wide eyed. 

“You did not just go there,” Sam hisses as Eileen passes out cutlery. 

Dean winks at Sam, and Sam goes to bitchface number 19, which Eileen promptly kisses away. 

“So when’s the wedding?” Max jokes. 

Cas quirks his head again, expression thoughtful. “Actually, under angelic mating rituals, we’re already married.” 

Dean starts to choke on his burger and Cas slaps him on the back, dislodging the offending piece of food. After Dean’s had some water, the five of them talk hunts and TV, and it all feels so very normal for Sam. The most normal he’s felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com).


End file.
